<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>老师 by MoonMoon514</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981281">老师</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMoon514/pseuds/MoonMoon514'>MoonMoon514</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMoon514/pseuds/MoonMoon514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>主旻菲副辰菲辰旻 闭合三角<br/>灿旻提及</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>老师</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>主旻菲副辰菲辰旻 闭合三角<br/>灿旻提及</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“真的可以吗？”黑暗里李龙馥的声音低沉又脆弱。<br/>他跪在李旻浩的腿间，一只手蜷缩着搭在李旻浩的大腿上。<br/>“有什么不可以？哥哥又不会怪你。”李旻浩对李龙馥总是温柔美好，轻声细语害怕伤害这个单纯的弟弟，“还是龙馥嫌弃哥哥？”<br/>“没有！”李龙馥立刻反驳，“没有的……”<br/>李旻浩笑了，他抚摸着李龙馥的头发。这个孩子的头发因为频繁漂染而显得有些毛糙，他觉得可爱的要命。<br/>“那就不要害怕，在我这里做好了，才会让铉辰喜欢呀。”<br/>李龙馥好像被说动了，他的手移到了李旻浩的腿间，那里现在还很安静温顺，他只是覆在上面，便不敢再动。<br/>“龙馥儿，总是这样可怎么行。”李旻浩叹了一口气，他握着李龙馥的手隔着牛仔裤在自己的性器上轻轻地滑动。<br/>“铉辰应该比我要敏感，这样的话他说不定就有反应了。”李旻浩松开自己的手，“轻轻的，会让他觉得心痒，想要得不到，就会反应更大。”<br/>李龙馥照着他的话做了，果然感觉哥哥刚刚还沉静的性器有了反应。<br/>“这个时候呢，不要着急去解开扣子，隔着衣服，”李旻浩把弟弟的头往下按了一些，“亲一亲。”<br/>李龙馥抬眼看着这个漂亮的哥哥，黑暗里唯有两个人的眼睛格外明亮。<br/>他的嘴唇靠近了哥哥已经微微鼓胀的地方，他亲了几下，又用脸颊磨蹭着。<br/>“嘶……”李旻浩抽了一口气，“龙馥很聪明，这会儿就可以替哥哥脱衣服了。”<br/>李龙馥乖乖地跪起来，替李旻浩解开裤子的拉链和纽扣，然后他又停住了。<br/>“都脱吗？”他问。<br/>“不用，可以隔着内裤舔一会儿，或者沿着腰线边缘舔，这些都可以叫，情趣。”李旻浩刮了一下李龙馥的鼻子，“龙馥按照喜欢的来就好。”<br/>弟弟有些紧张的隔着内裤揉着他已经很有反应的地方，黑色的内裤包裹出了硬挺的形状。<br/>李龙馥咽了咽口水，凑上去嗅了嗅。<br/>没有难闻的味道，只有哥哥身上一贯的体香，他大着胆子，伸出了舌头。<br/>“嗯……”<br/>哥哥的喉咙里发出了压抑的声音，李龙馥觉得自己被鼓励了，他埋头舔着，口水沾湿了一小块布料。<br/>“觉得铉辰和哥哥现在一样的话，就可以脱掉衣服了。”李旻浩抓回了一点神志，他指挥着，让弟弟脱去了自己的衣服。<br/>哥哥硬热的性器就在他的嘴边。李龙馥一直觉得他的旻浩哥是世界上最漂亮的人，眼尾一勾就像天上的兔仙。漂亮的人连这里都很漂亮，他用手圈住了哥哥，上下撸动。<br/>“可以先舔。”哥哥的声音变得有些喑哑。<br/>他的舌尖描摹着哥哥的性器，来回几次之后哥哥漂亮的柱身就沾满了他的口水，因为哥哥也是甜的，他觉得就像小时候吃冰淇淋一样。李龙馥没了心理障碍，微微张开嘴巴吞进了一点。<br/>“收起牙齿，龙馥。”李旻浩一只手搭在沙发靠背上，一只手放在李龙馥的脑袋上，把他往前按着。<br/>弟弟像是开了窍，吞吐的幅度大了起来，几乎一下就吞进去一半，把自己噎得够呛，鼻子也蹭上了哥哥下身的耻毛觉得痒得难受，他狼狈不堪地吐出哥哥的性器，嘴唇还连着一根银丝。<br/>“咳……”<br/>他呛红了眼睛。<br/>“你啊，这么着急干嘛，”哥哥温柔地替他抹去嘴边的津液，“慢慢的，不要勉强自己。”<br/>“我也想让哥哥舒服……”他有点委屈，哥哥这么用心的教他，他倒是笨的要命。<br/>“已经很好了，龙馥已经很棒了。”哥哥的声音简直要把他溺死在温柔的汪洋里。<br/>李龙馥一贯的认知就是如果这个世界上没有黄铉辰，他一定只做李旻浩一个人的小猫。<br/>他缓了缓，又重新把哥哥还硬着的地方含进嘴里。<br/>这次他有了经验，不再每次都吞得那么深，含不进去的地方就用手包裹着，哥哥的手虚浮着放在他的后脑上，轻轻扯着他的头发，让他觉得安心。<br/>他感到哥哥在他嘴里变得愈发的硬，于是他尝试着把整根都吞进去。哥哥灼热的地方抵着他的喉咙，让他的喉口剧烈地痉挛。<br/>哥哥扯紧了他的头发让他一阵疼痛，紧接着哥哥拉着他的头发把他往后拽了一点，他好受一些，却又被哥哥按着整根吞了进去。<br/>“要习惯。”哥哥只留下了这句话，就再也没有留情的挺进了他的嘴巴里。<br/>他难受的要命，咽不下去的口水落在哥哥身上，一片狼籍。<br/>但是异物感渐渐消失之后他又觉得很有成就感，他扶着哥哥的大腿主动吞吐着，听见哥哥因为情欲发出了他从未听过的喘息声。<br/>哥哥半眯着眼睛的样子性感得让他着迷。<br/>“想我射在脸上还是射进嘴里？”哥哥拽着他的头发问。<br/>他睁着眼睛不知所措。<br/>“射在脸上吧。”哥哥自言自语道。<br/>他感到哥哥的硬热在他嘴里进出的更快了，变成了和之前不一样的温度，他仿佛领略到了什么，于是只含住了哥哥的前端，舌头舔了舔冒水的地方，用力吸了一下。<br/>哥哥粗重的呼吸声回响在练习室里。<br/>灯打开的时候，李旻浩射在李龙馥脸上的白色液体正顺着他汗湿的脸颊下落。<br/>李龙馥还有些懵，呆呆仰视着李旻浩。<br/>“龙馥真是个漂亮的孩子。”李旻浩用纸巾擦去了他脸上的液体，温柔地俯身亲吻了他的额头。<br/>李龙馥攥着李旻浩的衣袖，双眼里还蓄着眼泪。他们都有一双漂亮的桃花眼，李旻浩怜爱地替他擦去泪水。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“我……我想哥哥亲亲我。”李龙馥撒娇的时候是另一个声音，少年气息萦绕在李旻浩心间，他被融化了，揽着弟弟的腰把他抱在膝上，低头亲吻了小猫。<br/>“我用手帮龙馥吧，龙馥还能再学一次。”<br/>他贴着弟弟嘴唇说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>黄铉辰找到李旻浩的时候他正在练习室看手机，方灿盖着衣服枕在他的腿上睡觉。<br/>“你……”<br/>“嘘。”李旻浩冷眼瞧着马上就要发火的黄铉辰，“灿哥在睡觉，出去说。”<br/>他轻柔地把方灿的脑袋移到沙发上，熟睡中的人有些不安地拉着他的手。<br/>“一会儿就回来，哥哥先睡。”<br/>李旻浩走在前面，黄铉辰跟着他走出练习室，几乎要克制不住声音。<br/>“你到底在做什么？”<br/>李旻浩也不理他，在贩售机里买了两瓶水，扔了一瓶给黄铉辰。<br/>他敞开衣领露出的白皙皮肤上有星星点点的红印，像是刚刚才弄上去不久，他红润的嘴唇还亮闪闪的，看起来就像一只吸了精气的兔妖。<br/>“你就是这么感谢哥哥的？”<br/>“我谢你？我有病还是你有病？”黄铉辰的手用力捏着易拉罐，把还未开封的罐子都捏得变了形。<br/>李旻浩倚着墙，他刚刚就快渴死了，果然身体水分流失太多就会这样，他喝完一罐果汁把罐子扔进垃圾桶里，金属之间的碰撞发出了一声脆响。<br/>“龙馥做的不好吗？我可是按照你的习惯教的，是我总结了好久的经验呢。而且我看你……嗯……”他指着黄铉辰后脖颈的一道抓痕，暧昧地笑了。<br/>“这是我和他的事情，用不着你来管。”黄铉辰戴起了卫衣的帽子，遮住了印记。<br/>李旻浩耸耸肩：“我不可能总是帮你。你们都长大了，应该要面对自己的感情了，你明明就很喜欢他，何必要一直来找我。”<br/>他抬手，黄铉辰本能地向后躲了一下。<br/>“干嘛，不打你。”李旻浩帮黄铉辰理了理衣领，“你要好好照顾龙馥。”<br/>“我知道，不用你教我。”黄铉辰嘟囔着，“那以后……”<br/>“以后你们都是我的好弟弟。”他笑着捏了捏黄铉辰软嘟嘟的脸颊，“龙馥很好，他很喜欢你。”<br/>黄铉辰低着头。<br/>“他很喜欢我，他也很喜欢你……我也……”<br/>李旻浩挑挑眉毛：“哥哥我啊，就是这么人见人爱啊。”<br/>小孩子有些自闭的表情看得他觉得可怜又可爱，转身离开的时候他说：<br/>“哥哥也喜欢你们。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>